


【Solal/Nuno】【Love of my life】番外篇

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Category: Solal/Nuno - Fandom
Genre: M/M, solalnuno - Freeform, 索妞 - Freeform, 索雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker
Summary: 再做一次吧，给双方一个Closure。至于以后，说不定会在某个晴朗的午后再见面呢。喜欢虐完又HE的小可爱可以点另一个链接看后续。我加了一小段新结局，是Happy Ending啦。





	【Solal/Nuno】【Love of my life】番外篇

“你要走了吗？” Solal看着在房间里扯着衣角的Nuno。对方顺从地答应着，眼神飘忽。

“我生病了，我该回去了。” 他犹豫了一会儿，最后说。

Solal了然地点点头，察觉到自己能做的非常少。

他不愿想为什么Nuno今天来找自己，也许只是最近的电影激发了他歌唱的欲望，也许是别的什么。他更希望是后者，虽然他也不清楚他在期望些什么。

最终，他抓起身边的围巾，挂在对方脖子上，又拍拍他肩膀。“你…你多注意保暖。”

Nuno在对方靠近的时候别开了脸，看着地面上的花纹。他小声地“嗯”了一下，然后扯了下嘴角。

Nuno笑得很难过，这让Solal更加无措起来，手心也冒出了汗。

你想留下来吗？他心底大声的问，但他只稍微动了动嘴唇。

Nuno也站着没走。脸上还没卸下去的夸张妆容和身上的戏服，非常不搭配他疲惫的神情。

Solal再也忍不住了。

他扯着围巾，把Nuno抱在了怀里。

他吻着Nuno香软的头发，不顾对方轻微的挣扎。

“我的挚爱，请不要离开我。我的挚爱，你难道不明白。” 他在对方耳边小声哼唱着两人刚才合唱的歌曲，轻轻摇晃着Nuno，然后在他耳朵上落下更多的吻。

这时候他才注意到Nuno身体很热。是的，他在发低烧。

但至少，Nuno没再挣扎了。他温顺地趴在Solal怀里。

他今天确实是突发奇想来向Solal表白的，也许是因为发烧让他脑子有点晕了，但他绝没期待能收到任何回应。

“今晚别离开了好不好。” Solal小心翼翼地问出这句话，他盯着对方，生怕Nuno摇头。

然后他听见了怀里的家伙小小的声音。

“Je suis là. Tu le sais. (我一直在，你知道的。)”

老天，这简直是天籁之音！

Solal觉得心口都快炸了。他甚至有些急切地低头吻住了Nuno。对方似乎僵住了一下，轻轻地“唔”了一声，但很快就配合起他舌头的搅动。

两人吻得有些难舍难分。之前见面时的躲闪、小心、和矜持，一瞬间都被扯得粉碎。Solal觉得自己开启了潘多拉的魔盒，但他乐意承受盒中的一切。

他心底亮起一丝*希望*。

Nuno还和以前一样热情，一旦他确认了Solal的心意，他就大胆了起来。他推搡着对方往卧室走去。

两人拉拉扯扯地到了床边，Nuno一把将Solal推坐在床上，一条腿跨坐在对方大腿上。Solal继续仰着头亲吻着他，手也攀上了Nuno的屁股。

两人缠绵了一会儿。

Nuno看着两人繁复的戏服，突然笑出了声，“怎么办呢？” 他歪头问。

这真可爱。Solal心底大声说。

然后他看到Nuno褪下了自己的白裤子，用脚踢到一边。“你要是给搞脏了，他们会很生气哦。” 

Solal愣了愣，他没想到对方如此直接，尤其他还病着。虽然不太情愿，但他像个操心的老妈子一样指出了这一点。

“确定要做下去吗？你现在应该好好休息。”

“啧。” Nuno显然不太开心，“所以*请*你一会儿要温柔一点？”

Solal不再说什么了，这种甜美的邀请放在以前他绝对抵抗不住，但现在，他不愿伤害Nuno。

他温柔地低声诱哄着Nuno卸了妆脱下戏服。在给他披上浴袍前，他又拿了热毛巾擦洗了对方。

Nuno板着脸，乖乖地任他照顾。这在他看来就是个赤裸裸的大写拒绝，甚至在他主动脱了裤子以后。

在Solal给他盖上被子熄了灯的时候，Nuno确信他的表白彻底失败了，虽然对方看起来一脸渴望他的样子。

但Solal跟着钻进了被子，搂住了他。

Nuno心里一阵雀跃。

他们在被单下热情拥吻。Solal的手也大胆地探入到他浴袍里，扶着他一条腿跨上自己的腰。

Nuno体温偏高的身体主动贴上Solal，他握住了对方的阴茎撸动着。他甚至有点急不可耐地要把屁股凑过去了。

Solal制止了他。

他把手指伸入对方的股缝，在穴口打着转。Nuno后面湿了，但显然扩张得还远远不够。他揉搓着Nuno的穴口，稍稍用力向里按压着，然后他慢慢挤进去一根手指。

黑暗中，他能听见Nuno急促地喘息。对方的后穴咬得很紧，他几乎进不去。他又继续亲吻着Nuno，感觉对方逐渐进入状态地放松下来了。

两人的腿交叠着。他们纠缠在一起，Solal的手指缓慢地深入着。他察觉到Nuno今天格外兴奋。

这不太正常。

但也许只是他们太久没做了。

Nuno有点沙哑的呻吟非常好听，他分泌了更多的体液做润滑，方便Solal手指在他体内的推挤和揉弄。

Nuno身体里非常的热，这真要命，但却时刻提醒着Solal不要做得太过火。

“可…可以了。” 在Solal继续咬牙给他用更多的手指扩张的时候，Nuno终于按耐不住欲火地小声说，“你进来吧。”

他攀着Solal，扶着对方的阴茎，对准了自己下面的小口。

Solal于是把手从湿滑的肠道退了出来，这额外的刺激让Nuno惊呼出声。Solal带出了更多对方的体液，他撸动了自己两下算是润滑，然后顶进了Nuno。

他们缠绵着交换了更多的吻。Nuno满足地叹息着，腿紧紧夹缠着Solal的腰。

他喜欢对方不疾不徐顶开他的身体，碾过他前列腺，再进到身体深处的感觉。层层叠叠的快感慢慢爬上全身，他很久没如此快乐地体会过了。

而且这非常温柔。Solal每一次缓慢地抽出都让他更期待下一次更深的顶入。他的穴口恋恋不舍地吸咬着对方，想象着对方为他着迷的神情。

这是他五年里经常回忆起的场景。

他快乐地抱着Solal的脖颈，一边大声的呻吟，一边叫着他的名字。

就像从前一样。

Solal在黑夜里，仿佛抱着五年前那激情似火的躯体。仿佛，他们还在热恋期。

Nuno用他燃烧灵魂般的热情将黑暗点亮。老天，他能和这样美好的人做爱，这是多么幸福的事情。

幸福得有些不够真切。

Solal甚至觉得自己怀中的爱人像是一只天使，随时随地就要离开他化作最遥远的星星。不。

他心慌了。并且加快了操动的速度。

Nuno的呻吟声更加密集了，他身上也起了层薄汗。他们都不再年轻，Nuno突然有些悲伤地想，尤其是错过了这些年以后。

他叹了口气，随着Solal的律动，然后达到了高潮。他射在了对方小腹上，后穴死死地收缩着，最后他瘫软在对方怀里。

迷迷糊糊地，他感觉Solal继续在他体内抽插了几下就退出来了，并且放开了他。Nuno有点委屈，但他没说什么，翻了个身背对着男人，闭上了眼睛。

Solal从被子里爬出来，射在了纸巾上，然后他又抓了更多的纸巾把Nuno的精液擦了，才重新躺了回去。

Nuno似乎睡着了。

他从背后把Nuno圈住。隔着浴袍，他依然感觉怀里充实而温暖。他的脸贴上Nuno柔软的头发。

两人一夜无言。最终各怀心事地睡着了。

是Nuno的手机闹铃把两人吵醒的，大概早上七点钟，天刚亮起来。

Nuno扒拉开Solal手臂爬起来，一声不响地开始套裤子。然后他听见床上的响动，扭头看到惊醒的Solal。

于是他在晨光中给了Solal一个非常灿烂的笑容，连发丝都熠熠生辉。

“早安呀！” Solal听他说。

“我的感冒好像好多了。” 对方的语气很轻松。

Solal突然非常害怕。

Nuno的神情是在跟他道别。

他脑中突然冒出了上世纪三十年代末一首老歌的旋律。仿佛他们在战火纷飞的年代进行着最后的诀别。

We'll meet again (我们会再重逢), don't know where, don't know when (不知何时何地), but I know we'll meet again some sunny day (但我知道我们会重逢于一个阳光明媚的日子)。

不，这不行。

Solal连忙从床上跳起来。他紧紧抱住Nuno，想将他箍在自己怀中。

但对方这次挣扎开了。

“都结束啦。” Nuno盯着他，有点夸张地笑着，眼角都挤出了皱褶。他垫着脚亲吻了Solal。

最后说，“Merci.”

Nuno主动离开了，再一次。

【End】


End file.
